Moments Like These
by crazyninjagirl
Summary: Some moments in the life of Ziva, Tony, and their daughter Aliyah. Starts when Ali is around four. Extremely short one-shots. T for Gibbs' language, Ziva's threats, and Tony's mistakes.
1. Just Being Together

"Mama, what for dinner?" four year old Aliyah asks her mother.

"Rice and chicken curry," Ziva answers, stroking the little girl's hair. The green eyed girl's head reaches Ziva's thigh, so the mother's hand reaches her daughter's head easily. Stirring the pot of boiling of turmeric and chicken, Ziva notices her daughter not moving from her position.

"What's wrong, tatelah, hm?" she asks.

"Nuffing," Aliyah answers with her mispronunciation which Ziva adores. Her small hand touches Ziva's larger hand and holds it.

"You like being with me, yes?" Ziva says with a smile. Her accent is still there, though not as strong as when she moved to the US.

"Mm-hm," Aliyah manages around her thumb in her mouth. She leans into her mother's leg, hand entwined with her mother's. She takes her thumb out to say one quick sentence, "Love you lots, Mama.**"**


	2. The Broken Beaker

"Ali, what did you do to your hand?" Tony asks in exasperation.

"I cut it," Aliyah answers innocently.

"Let me bandage that before your mother sees it," Tony grumbles.

"Sees exactly what, Tony?" Ziva asks, walking into the bullpen. Aliyah is at work with them because she will not go to preschool. No matter what. The brunette turns to her mother.

"Hi, Mama," she says.

"Hello, perach katan," Ziva smiles, kneeling in front of her daughter.

"Ali-cat, wanna bandage your hand?" Tony asks with a nervous laugh.

"Aliyah!" Ziva gasps. On her daughter's small hand is a cut. A long one, bleeding onto her lightly tanned skin. "What happened?"

"I cut it," Ali repeats again. Her green eyes are completely sincere. Ziva lifts Ali into her arms and Tony places a gauze pad over her hand. Wrapping the medical tape around the small hand, he sighs. "How did you get such a bad cut?" he asks. Ali shrugs, nuzzling into her mother's arms. Tony sighs while Ziva looks on in worry.

"Ali!" Abby screeches. "You were NOT supposed to show your parents!"

"Sorry, Abby," Ali yawns.

"I am so sorry, Ziva! Palmer knocked over a beaker and it broke on the ground. Then Ali was playing and she picked up a piece of glass before I saw and she cut her palm. I am so sorry about it! I wasn't watching that carefully cause I was yelling at Palmer then Ali just tugs on my lab coat and says that she's bleeding and I freak then-"

"Abs," Tony says. "It's fine."

The goth hugs Tony, then Ziva and Ali.

"Just remember," Tony says. "Ziva will kill you if Ali gets hurt again." Abby salutes both agents and rushes back down to her lab.


	3. Jenny

Jenny brushes back her hair as she finishes signing the documents in front of her. A touch on her thigh makes her startle.

"Hi," Ali smiles.

"Hi, sweetie," Jenny replies. "Where are your parents?"

"With Gramps," Ali replies. Her hair is in pigtails tied off with red ribbons, curtesy of Abby. She lifts up her arms to Jenny.

"Up?"

Jenny has never been able to withhold the little girl of anything, whether it be presents or hugs and kisses. Lifting the girl onto her lap, Jenny presses her lips in a tender kiss to the top of the small head. Ali yawns and settles into Jenny's warm embrace, beginning to suck her thumb. The redhead leans back in her chair, twisting Ali's pigtails around her fingers.


	4. Mama's Far Away

"Jesus, McGee, what'd you do?" Tony asks, reaching for his tearful daughter.

"No!" Ali wails. "Want Mama!"

She plops on the ground and tears start to leak out.

"Want Mama," she sniffles.

"Mama's not here," Tony says gently. "Come on, Ali-cat, time to go home."

Ali whimpers.

"Want Mama," she repeats. Tony sighs and manages to get the heartbroken girl to her car seat. She cries herself to sleep in the car on the way home. Tony calls Ziva who is in Israel.

"Please come home," he pleads immediately. "Ali's having a breakdown. It's been a week. It makes me feel like a failure when she wants you instead of me."

"You're not a failure," his wife replies. "I'll be home in less than two days."

"But, Zee, she had a tantrum when I did her hair wrong."

"Tony, she loves you, but a mother is something a girl needs more than anything else."

"I know, but she's-"

"Daddy?" Ali sniffles. "I have a glass of milk?"

"Of course, baby girl," Tony says, getting a mug down. "Wanna talk to your mama?"

"Ohtay." Ali takes the phone.

"Hello, perach katan," Ziva smiles through the phone.

"Hi, Mama," Ali says sleepily. "When you be home?"

"The day after tomorrow. Do you know what day that is?" Ziva asks.

"Tomorrow We'nesday, so Thursday?" Ali asks, scrunching her nose.

"That is correct, tatelah. You are a smart girl."

"I miss you," Ali says. "Oh. Daddy has milk. Night, Mama. I love you lots."

"Goodnight, tatelah," Ziva answers. She hears Ali give her father the phone and take her milk.

"I miss you, Zi," Tony sighs. "Goodnight, Ali-cat."

"Night, Daddy," Ali whispers. She dashes off to her room as fast as her legs can carry her.

"I miss you, too," Ziva says. "I will see you soon."


	5. Welcome Back

"Mama!" Ali's face lights up a the sight of Ziva. The agent laughs and catches her daughter in her arms.

"Hello, perach katan," she murmurs.

"Mama, I miss you," Ali says. "Miss you lots."

Ziva sets her bag down at her desk, adjusts Ali on her hip, and smiles when Gibbs appears out of nowhere next to her.

"You're back," Gibbs says. "Well done, Ziva."

"Thank you, Gibbs."

"Ziver, your daughter sure takes after you in the attitude department, but looks are all DiNozzo."

"Well, the DiNozzo family is known for their great looks," Tony grins.

"And idiocy," Ziva cuts in. Gibbs grins and Ali hugs her mother's neck.

"No go 'way, Mama," she says. "No go."


	6. Stairs

"Aliyah!" Ziva cries in alarm. The four year old looks tearful. The Mossad officer kneels next to where Ali has fallen from the last couple of stairs.

"Tatelah, are you alright? Does anything hurt?" Ziva panics. Ali clings tightly to her mother's front.

"Mama, I fall," she starts to bawl.

"I know, perach katan," Ziva says. "It will be better."

Ziva holds Ali close to her chest, humming and swaying back and forth. Wails turn to cries, which eventually soften to soft hiccups.

"Sh," Ziva soothes. She starts to sing softly in Hebrew to calm the girl down. Ali hiccups and one of her hands fists in Ziva's long hair, while the other finds its way to her mouth and she sucks her thumb. The last tears fall from her green eyes and the small girl's eyes start to close. Ziva's Hebrew lullaby sends the four year old into a quiet sleep. Ziva gives a sigh of relief.

"Sleep well, tatelah," she whispers, kissing Ali's temple.


	7. Safety Blanket

"Mama, I can't sleep," Ali says softly. Ziva bites her lip. Tony is gone, and truthfully, she doesn't feel safe unless he is there next to her.

"Mama?" Ali asks in a trembling voice.

"Climb up," Ziva sighs. She helps the small girl on the bed, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"Tatelah, why are you still awake?" Ziva asks.

"I scared," Ali whispers, attaching herself to Ziva. She's shaking, small body pressed against her mother's. Ziva wraps the quilt around both of them, trying to keep Ali warm and safe. Eventually her daughter falls asleep, sucking her thumb, a habit which Ali has had since she was a small baby. She won't give it up and Ziva and Tony don't press her to. It makes her feel safe, therefore, it shouldn't be a problem. Ziva falls asleep with Ali on her lap and a quilt wrapped around her shoulders.


	8. Toys

"What's that?"  
Tony chokes on his pizza as his daughter points to the gun on his desk.  
"That's Daddy's...uh...toy," Tony stammers. He feels a bit proud of making that up on the spot.  
"Oh. I have toys too. Can I have a toy like that?" Ali asks sweetly.  
"How about when you're older?"  
"Why?"  
"Uh...because..."  
"Because only responsible adults are allowed to have toys like that," Ziva cuts in, saving Tony from introducing their daughter to the world of weapons and violence. Ali nods solemnly.  
"How about you draw some pictures?" Tony suggests, handing Ali a box of crayons and some sheets of paper. Ali squeals and begins her masterpiece on the floor of the bullpen. After drawing Bert and a couple flowers, Ali furrows her brow in confusion.  
"Is something wrong, tatelah?" Ziva asks, glancing at her daughter.  
"If 'sponsible adults are allowed to have toys, then why does Daddy have one?"

* * *

**Haha, Ali says what I've been thinking for the last couple of years. I think I saw something about people putting my story on their favorites list. Yay! Thanks! Anyway, I had this idea in my head. This is just some cute little one-shots I think would happen if Ziva and Tony had a daughter. So, maybe...maybe...reviews? Hopefully, it will make me happy.**


	9. Birthday Breakfast

**Thank you to NCIStwin1 for reviewing! Um...if anyone wants to give an idea, I'm cool. I think I may do something with Christmas. Question: Who wants me to progress Ali's age?**

I don't own NCIS. If I did, Gibbs would be married to Jen, Ziva and Tony would be married and have a daughter named Aliyah, Abby and McGee would be dating, and Vance would still be stuck as an agent. Kate would be A-L-I-V-E! Perhaps with a non-evil Ari.  
-Camilla

* * *

****"Happy Birthday!" Ziva smiles widely at her daughter. Ali grins her DiNozzo smile and jumps off her bed lightly. She hugs her mother's legs.  
"Someone turned five!" Tony grins, picking up Ali and spinning her in a circle. The girl squeals with laughter, black curls flying.  
"What do you want for breakfast, perach katan?" Ziva asks.  
"Chocolate chip pancakes!" Ali announces. Tony lifts her onto his shoulders and the five year old fists her hands in his hair.  
"Not so tight, sweetie," Tony winces.  
"Sorry, Daddy."  
Tony follows Ziva into the kitchen, almost forgetting to duck under the doorway until-  
"Tony, I do not want our daughter to have a bruise on her fifth birthday, before nine in the morning."  
"Yes, dear," Tony says in mock defeat. Ali giggles.

* * *

"Tony, did you just drop the of the eggs?" Ziva sighs. Tony looks at the shattered mess of eggs on the kitchen's tiled floor.  
"No."  
"Daddy's lying," Ali pipes in.  
"Hey! It's not nice to tattle!" Tony cries indignantly.  
"It's good to tell the truth," Ziva counters, running a rag under the tap water. She bends over and cleans up Tony's mess, rinsing out the rag and wringing it out to dry. She looks up to see Tony mixing eggs into the batter.  
"Ali got some more eggs from the fridge," he shrugs. The said girl is sitting on the counter next to the stove, watching her father stir the batter with a whisk. Ziva smiles in spite of herself and lifts Ali off the counter and onto her hip. Tony turns around and a cloud of white rises up from the ground. Ziva pinches the bridge of her nose with her free hand and sighs, once again. Tony grins sheepishly.  
"I think I knocked the flour over."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, after they-Ziva-clean the flour off the ground and putting any other dry and wet ingredients that could potentially cause more messes, Tony finally heats up the griddle and readies his spatula. Ali watches from Ziva's arms and her green eyes sparkle at the prospect of finally eating. As Tony pours the pancake batter onto the griddle, Ali points something out.  
"You forgot the chocolate chips."

* * *

**Reviews make Camilla write more. So yay! Can't you imagine this happening? And similar events to this have happened to me and my siblings. Do you think Abby and McGee should have kids in this story? Me want input. Or do you want Ziva's temperamental pregnancy and Tony's broken hand?**


	10. The Day Tony Broke His Hand

**So, I got one review from caria05 that Tony and his hand would be a funnier story. So, here you go...**

**-Camilla**

* * *

Ziva, Tony found out, swore worse than Gibbs without coffee. In English, at least. After pushing for over an hour with pain medication, Ziva gave up on English and a stream of curses in many languages came pouring out. First French, then Spanish and Italian. Tony winced at her Italian, he didn't even know those phrases were possible to translate from English. Her next yelling phase was to threaten Tony and his manhood. She then took Tony's hand and used it as an outlet for her pain, as the epidural was slowly wearing off after the now several hours of labor. He didn't dare defy his wife at a time like this.

* * *

Jen looks up from her magazine.

"Damner vous DiNozzo! Vous ne serez jamais capable de me toucher après cet enfer!"

Ziva's high pitched scream rings through the hallways.

"Should I ask?" Gibbs asks.

"Nope," his wife responds, "you shouldn't."

* * *

"Cabrón! Te odio y tirar las tripas y darles de comer a los perros!"

Mike Franks chuckles.

"Ms. Dah-veed sure is feisty, Probie."

"Do you think Tony's still alive?" McGee asks.

"I hope so, McGee, though I won't be surprised if he isn't," Gibbs responds.

* * *

"She's adorable!" Abby coos.

"Jen?" Ziva rasps out. "Will you be Aliyah's godmother?"

"Of course!" Jen says.

"Boss, ya don't mind if Ali calls ya Gramps, right?" Tony asks with a nervous chuckle.

"Nope," Gibbs says. All of his team stare at him.

"Ziva, what's her full name?" McGee asks.

"Aliyah Ariana David-DiNozzo," Ziva answers. She passes her newborn daughter, who snuffles softly, to Jen. The redhead cradles the baby gently. She has a tuft of black hair and when open, her eyes are a startlingly clear blue that will turn either brown or green. Abby coos over Ali. The newborn wriggles in Jen's arms.

"Hey, Tony, what happened to your hand?" McGee asks, gesturing to the Senior Agent's purple hand.

"I broke it," Ziva says promptly.

"Yeah, Shannon did that to me," Gibbs says. "Expect it again."

"No. I am not going through that another time," Ziva growls. "I love children, but the pain...oh, Tony, your hand is only a fraction of what I just went through."

Tony gulps and nods.

"Maybe you should have a doctor look at your hand," Abby says, poking the mentioned hand.

"Ow!" Tony yelps. "Fine!"

He scurries out of the room. Ziva takes back Ali and the baby gurgles.

"Your father is a crazy man, tatelah," Ziva murmurs. "But he is the man of my mind."

"Dreams, Zi, dreams," Jen says.

* * *

**I hope this satisfies caira05. If my birth details are off, excuse me. Sorry, never seen one, never been to one, and I'm too lazy to research one. I think I may delve into Christmas with the David-DiNozzo and Gibbs families, which includes the whole team, Ducky and Palmer, Jen and Gibbs, obviously Tony, Ali and Ziva, Abs and McGee, and Kate and Ari. ARI IS GOOD IN THIS FIC! Obviously an AU. REVIEWS ARE MY MUSES! I also like input, comments, even corrections, hell, I'll take criticism! Just give me reviews!**


	11. First Day of Kindergarten

**School for Ali! How will she handle it?  
-Camilla**

* * *

"Ali, hold still," Ziva says in complete exasperation. The girl wriggles, but complies to her mother's words.  
"Mama, why I have to go to school?" Ali whines as Ziva pulls a brush through her hair.  
"So you can learn and make new friends, tatelah.  
"But why?"  
"Cause school's fun!" Tony grins. "Aw, look at you!"  
Ali sighs, scarily like Ziva, and crosses her arms. Tony stifles a laugh. He and Ziva both know she hates wearing new clothes that aren't jeans a t-shirt. Ziva has ignored this fact and dressed her daughter in a red and white striped dress with white color that buttons up at the top; white socks and black Mary Janes; and a blue jacket with white trim. Ziva is in the middle of braiding Ali's hair.  
"Daddy, did you go to school?" Ali asks.  
"Yep! I loved it!" Tony replies.  
"Oh."  
"Tatelah, do not worry. You will have a great time," Ziva smiles.

* * *

Ali grips her father's hand tightly as he leads her to her new kindergarten classroom.  
"Hi! I'm Abby!" a light orange haired young woman says. She has black rectangular glasses and a smile on her face.  
"Hey, I'm Anthony DiNozzo and this my daughter, Ali," Tony says, flashing his signature DiNozzo grin.  
"Hi there, Ali!" Abby smiles. "I'll be your teacher this year. You can call me Miss Abby, okay?"  
Ali nods.  
"Daddy has a friend named Abby," she says softly. "But she doesn't look like you."  
Miss Abby laughs.  
"Abby is a common name. Would you like to see your classroom and classmates, Ali?" she asks, holding out her hand to her new student. Ali looks to Tony for an answer and he nods his head in encouragement.  
"Ali, Mama will pick you up today, okay?"  
"Va bene, Papà," Ali says with a small smile. Tony bends down and Ali throws her arms around his neck. He looks up to see Miss Abby looking confused.  
"Her mother speaks at least ten languages," he explains. Ali releases her father and allows her new teacher to take her hand.  
"Ciao, Papà," she calls, twisting around and waving at her standing father. Miss Abby gives Tony a reassuring smile as she leads his only child into her classroom.

* * *

"Mama!" Ali shrieks happily, hurtling into her mother's open arms. Ziva looks up to see the young woman Tony had described earlier. Not in an admiring way or perverted, just a description of their daughter's teacher. Of course, McGee had to do a background search on his honorary niece's teacher, reinforced by Jen, Abby, and Gibbs.  
"You must be Ms. David," Miss Abby says. Ziva is surprised that she has pronounced her last name correctly.  
"Miss Abby, I presume?" Ziva replies.  
"Yep! Ali is a doll. She's quite advanced in languages," Miss Abby says.  
"Yes, I am from Israel, Tel-Aviv, so Ali speaks Hebrew and Italian since Tony grew up speaking his native language as well," Ziva says.  
"That's wonderful. Ali, I'll see you tomorrow," Miss Abby grins. She waves to her student as Ziva holds her daughter's hand and leads her to the car.

* * *

**Hahaha! I'm going to try writing Christmas stuff next. Ya think Ziva's jealous of pretty Miss Abby? Oh, her last name is kinda long when I came up with it, she's based off my history teacher. AH! Hey...if anyone who is a teacher and goes by the name "Sensei" to her students and lives in California...uh...hehe...don't mind me...I did NOT base Miss Abby off of you...  
REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY! Seriously, I got one during school and freaked out in happiness. Too bad it was during English.**


	12. Christmas Cards

**Since Ziva is Jewish, I'm gonna throw in some Christmas/Hanukkah confusions that Ali has. And I'm changin the spelling of Ali's teacher to Abbie because it's easier for me. Just know that it's not Abby Sciuto.**

**-Camilla**

* * *

"Today we're going to make Christmas cards for the people who care about us," Abbie says. "We have colored construction paper, glue sticks, scissors, and glitter."

The class crowds the table yanking their chosen paper and decorations from the boxes set on the table.

"Mine's gonna be pink!" a girl says, pigtails bouncing as she flounces back to her table.

"I'm making a Christmas tree!" a boy brags, sticking his tongue out at her. The light orange haired woman watches her class, making sure no one is running with scissors or eating glue.

"Nathaniel! Walk!" she calls. The blonde haired boy flushes at being caught. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Ali hesitating. The young woman wades through the clump of young children to see why her student isn't joining in the glittery mess.

"Aren't you going to make a card for your parents or your grandpa?" Abbie asks gently, bending down to look in Ali's eyes. Ali shakes her head and tears spring to her eyes.

"Rachel, could you watch the kids for a couple minutes?" Abbie calls. Her assistant nods. The class isn't that bad, mostly sweet girls and the boys are surprisingly courteous to their female classmates. Abbie leads Ali outside and the two sit on the bench next to the playground.

"Ali, is something wrong? Do you not want to make Christmas cards?"

"Miss Abbie, Mama's Jewish."

Abbie inwardly cringes. Oops. She forgot that Ziva was Israel and Jewish. She was most likely raising her daughter to be of the same religion as herself.

"How about you make one for your Grandpa Gibbs?" Abbie suggests. Ali cocks her head to the side.

"That's a good idea," she says. "Okay! Thanks Miss Abbie!"

She hops off the bench and her teacher follows her inside.

* * *

**Don't think this the end of the Christmas-ness! And Abbie is my second OC important to the story! Later though...so if you want to know what she looks like...uh... long, wavy, light orange almost strawberry blonde hair, light blue eyes, fair skin with freckles, wears rectangular glasses, about 5'5" and slender.**


	13. Miss Abbie's New Crush

**Ali has to be picked up from school. Ziva, Tony, McGee, and Abby are on a case with Gibbs, Jen is in MTAC with SecNav, Ducky is attending the meeting with her. Who's going to get Ali?**

**-Camilla**

* * *

"Do not give her sugar," Tony says. "No matter how much she begs for it."

"And if she comes back with one eyelash harmed on her head, I will kill you," Ziva seethes. She's mad because she wants to go pick up Ali but has to work a case.

"Hair, Zi, hair. Hair on her head," Tony mutters. Palmer nods as Ziva points a paperclip at him.

"Oh, Jimmy?" Tony calls as the lanky man walks towards the door.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Her teacher's single."

* * *

"Hi," Jimmy says awkwardly.

"Hi, Uncle Jimmy," Ali says. Abbie brushes past a parent to talk to whoever is picking Ali up.

"Miss Abbie, this is Uncle Jimmy," Ali says.

"Abbie Drivdahl," she smiles. "Are her parents indisposable at the moment?"

"I guess...well I'm here so, uh, I'm Jimmy Palmer," Jimmy stutters. _She's so pretty_ is all he can think.

"Her mother is Jewish and it's Christmas time, so I wanted to know if her parents would want her doing the activities," Abbie says.

"I think Tony and Ziva would be fine with it," Palmer says nervously.

"Uncle Jimmy?" Ali asks. "Up?"

Palmer lifts his honorary niece into his arms.

"Thank you for uh, telling me about the, um...problem," Palmer stammers out, blushing. Abbie shakes her head.

"No problem. Bye, Ali!" she smiles.

"Bye Miss Abbie!"

Abbie sighs. Jimmy Palmer. _Damn_, that man is fine.

* * *

**The last line comes from one of my friends. Still more Christmas! Oh! Thank you to NCIStwin1 and torontogirl12 for reviewing. I may start another fic in yet another AU with some teenagers and the team.**


	14. Christmas Eve With the Family

**Yay! I 3 reviews. And torontogirl12, I went to school and read your review. That made my day. So...IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE! Not really, but whatever.  
-Camilla**

* * *

"Daddy!" Ali squeals. Ziva looks up from rolling out a sheet of gingerbread to see her daughter trying in vain to stop her father from eating the cookies.  
"But, Ali, Daddy wants a cookie!" Tony whine as his daughter smacks his hand.  
"They're for Santa," Ali says seriously, crossing her arms. "Not you."  
"Ali, why don't you let Daddy have one?" Ziva says. "Okay, tatelah?"  
Ali tilts her head and finally nods. She goes back to icing the sugar cookies for the holiday party.  
"Thanks," Tony whispers. "I need my daily sugar."  
Ziva just raises her eyebrow at him. Tony wraps his arms around her waist. He kisses her neck.  
"I would love to do this, but our five year old daughter is right next to us," Ziva murmurs. Tony groans. He backs off and tussles Ali's hair.  
"Is that a Star of David?" he asks, peering over Ali's shoulder. She's kneeling on a bar stool so she can reach the counter.  
"Yep," she says. "For Mama."  
Ziva pretends not to hear but smiles all the same.  
"What about Abby?" Tony teases. Ali points to a bone shaped cookie. Tony laughs.  
"Good thinking, Ali-cat."

* * *

"Hey, Ziva, Tony, come in," Gibbs says. "And Ali."  
"Hi, Gramps," Ali smiles, flashing her dimples. She spots Jenny.  
"Aunt Jenny!" she cries happily, rushing to the redhead.  
"Hey, sweetie," Jen smiles. She lifts the girl in her arms.  
"She couldn't wait to see you," Tony winks.  
"Aw. Why don't you look pretty," Jen says, looking at Ali's red dress. It's sleeveless and her hair is being held back by a red headband. Sparkling red ballet flats are on her feet, the type with the elastic band across them to keep them on.  
"Hi, Ali!" Abby says excitedly. "Wanna help me decorate Gibbs' tree?"  
Ali nods. The Goth leads her off to the evergreen tree half finished with both gothic and normal ornaments.  
"Your whole family is coordinated," Gibbs says gruffly, referring to Ziva's flattering black dress and Tony's simple black sports coat with red tie.  
"Anthony, my dear boy, you look dashing. Ziva you are stunning," Ducky says.  
"Thanks, Duck," Tony grins.  
"Thank you, Ducky," Ziva blushes.  
A knock on the door and McGee opens it.  
"Oi! Jimmy-boy!" Tony yells. "And who's this?"  
"Uh...my date...uh Abbie," Palmer says. Abbie is standing next to Palmer, orange hair in a bun and wearing a sleeveless deep green dress.  
"Miss Abbie!" Ali calls. "Come decorate the tree!"  
"Ducky, Tim, Gibbs, Jen, this is Abbie Drivdahl," Palmer says.  
"Hi, nice to meet you," Abbie says. Ali runs over and tugs on Abbie's hand.  
"Go," Jen laughs. "She won't stop until you do."  
"Oh, I know," Abbie says back as Ali tugs her teacher towards the tree.

* * *

"My dear, what do you do?" Ducky asks at dinner.  
"I'm a kindergarten teacher," Abbie answers.  
"Oh, so you know Ali?" Jen asks with a raised eyebrow.  
"She's in my class," Abbie says easily. "She's very smart."  
"Definitely not the DiNozzo genes," McGee snorts.  
"Hey!"  
"It's true, Tony," Gibbs says. "You know Ziva is smarter than you."  
"She is not! OW!"  
Ziva glares at her husband as Tony rubs the back of his head.  
"Sorry, dear."  
Ali giggles. Gibbs and Ducky, at the head and foot of the table, shake their head's at the couple's antics. Jen, at the right hand of her husband, Abby to her right, then McGee and Palmer, all laugh. Tony at Gibbs' left, turns to his boss.  
"Gibbs, she's abusing me."  
Ziva smacks him again.  
"Behave!"  
"Daddy, you in trouble," Ali whispers from the other side of her mother. Abbie laughs from her student's side.  
"Tony, you don't want to be on the couch, right?" Gibbs says.  
"Well, yeah 'cause-BOSS!"  
"Not in front of Ali, DiNozzo."  
"Yes, boss."

* * *

"Bye Aunt Jen, Aunt Abby, Uncle Tim, Gramps, Uncle Jimmy, Miss Abbie," Ali yawns.  
"Bye Ali," they all answer. Ziva adjusts her daughter in her arms and Tony slings an arm around her shoulders.  
"That was fun," he comments.  
"Abbie is a nice girl for Palmer," Ziva adds.  
"She is."  
"Tony..."  
"But you're nicer, honey."

* * *

**Can't you just imagine this? Next is CHRISTMAS DAY! Review cuz I love them.**


	15. Christmas Day: Chaos or Peace?

Ziva can't count the number of presents beneath the tree. And that's in Hebrew. She's pretty sure teachers aren't supposed to pick favorites and give them presents and positive Jen and Gibbs couldn't have gotten that large of a gift for any of them.

"Oh yeah!" Tony crows, interrupting her thoughts. "The Barcelona soccer team jersey! Thanks, honey!"

Ziva nods and watches Ali wade through the discarded wrapping paper.

"Mama, open this," she beams.

"Is it from you, tatelah?" Ziva smiles, taking the small box. Ali nods vigorously, bouncing on her heels.

"Me and Daddy."

Ziva laughs at her daughter's enthusiasm and rips the paper off, revealing a light turquoise box with "Tiffany's" engraved on the top. She glances up at Tony with a bewildered expression.

"Coffee stops don't always just get hot cocoa and coffee," he smirks. Ziva feels a grin spreading across he face and opens up the box. She lifts a necklace out. It has a thin silver chain and a rectangular pendant with "Ziva Tony Ali" engraved over and over. Her eyes full with tears and Ali hugs her.

"Do you like it, Mama?"

"Yes, yes. I love it," Ziva murmurs. "I love it so much."

"I payed for it!" Tony cries indignantly.

"I picked it," Ali counters from her mother's lap. Tony laughs and helps Ziva put it around her neck.

* * *

"Dog tags?" Gibbs smirks as his "granddaughter" hugs hum. Ali nods.

"From Abby and Timmy!"

"The boots?"

"Mama! And movies from Daddy!"

Gibbs rolls his eyes. Jen smiles.

"Did you like our present?"

"Yes!" Ali shrieks happily. "Thank you thank you thank you! Come outside and see it!"

"I honk I'll help your daddy build it," Gibbs chuckles.

"Aunty Jen!" Ali squeals, tugging her godmother outside. "Come on!"

Jen smirks at the sight of her most valued senior agent being berated by his Mossad wife about building a play set in their backyard.

"Tony, you really shouldn't leave your daughter alone in the house."

Ziva and Tony whip their heads around.

"Aliyah! I told you not to answer the door if I or your daddy wasn't there!" Ziva sighs.

"But it's Aunt Jen and Grandpa Gibbs," Ali protests, will holding Jen's hand. Tony and Ziva sigh and Jen laughs.

"Don't worry, I opened the door with a key."

"Little liar!" Tony growls as he playfully tackle Ali and tickles her.

"Daddy stop!" Ali shrieks. "Daddy!"

"Should I continue the play set?" Gibbs asks Ziva.

"Please."

* * *

Ali stares in awe at the large bursts of color in the sky.

"Having fun, perach katan?" Ziva whispers. Ali merely nods with a quick answer.

"Mm-hm," she answers. Tony, Palmer, and McGee light another firework, sending it high above the house. Ali wiggles and drops to the ground, crawling over to Abbie's lap. The redhead-ish looks surprised, but allows her student to settle herself on her.

"Do not worry, she won't bite," Ziva smirks.

"Good, because some of my students do," Abbie smirks right back. Ziva leans back on the lawn. Abbie isn't that bad and maybe she can teach Palmer some social etiquette. Not a bad Christmas. Not bad indeed.

"Ah, shit! I burned my hand! Ow, boss!"

"Watch your language, DiNozzo!"

"Yeah, Tony!"

"Shut up, McGeek. Ooh!"

"Shut up yourself, Tony."

"Yeah, boss. Shutting up."

* * *

**I know, update took forever and the chap kinda sucked. Blame studying for finals and giant projects. Well, at least it's down before 2013. What should I do next...review please. They make me happy plus I may update faster.**


End file.
